


I Wonder

by thisdamndesire



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdamndesire/pseuds/thisdamndesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazel is back in the UK and is working as an Art Teacher in London.<br/>She needs to be active on Facebook for the first time and curiosity gets the better of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked the idea of Hazel discovering Aaron online now he's at ease and settled. If you've just been a Robron viewer, you don't really need to know everything about Aaron's 2008-2012 story-lines as I've done a bit of a round up included in this story, along with what I think happened prior. Enjoy!
> 
> I'm always around on Tumblr @thisdamndesire x

It had been five years since Hazel lost her son, Jackson. A twenty-one year old former builder, paralysed after a train crash. He would hate her for remembering the final 8 months of his life. That’s why he’s dead after all. He couldn’t live the way he ended up. The plan was she was meant to feed him his cocktail of drugs to put him in a never-ending anaesthetic. Except, she couldn’t do that. The one thing “my boy” needed her to do, and she didn’t, she couldn’t. Aaron had to do that.  
  
He has had to live with that every day. Even after all this time, something will remind him. Something tiny, like a box of prescription medication, innocently lying around, or of course his own scars. Aaron had always battled with self harm from his own past. He originally learned to stop and deal with that period of his life being over when he officially moved to Emmerdale in 2008 after fighting off his abuser but being made to look like the offender. Trashing his “Dad’s” office was the final straw, he knew he wouldn’t have to bother with him ever again. He could live with his secret. Their secret. And take it to the grave. As long as he didn’t have to ever be gay.  
  
That was hard part. Aaron knew he was gay. During his ordeal, while other boys at school would talk about nicking their Dad’s copy of the daily newspaper, going to a certain odd-number page and being hypnotised by what they saw, to ogling anyone and their Auntie (and they were mostly Auntie’s at the school gates) to a class member wearing her uniform skirt that little bit too short, or her poker-straight highlighted hair, thinly plucked eyebrows, blue glitter eyeliner and pink sparkly lipgloss, pouting on her MSN Messenger, Bebo and MySpace profile display pictures, Aaron didn’t have eyes for them which made him feel abnormal. He had eyes for Kyle. Whether he was playing football in P.E or just at the school gate, smoking, being edgy, confident, cocky. He was hypnotised. But he’ll never live like that. Not ever. Deep down, he couldn’t be. He could never be gay.  
  
———  
  
Hazel traveled the world, she saw magnificent sights. Enjoyed various males’ company. But she felt at 55, she needed to slow down bring herself back down to Earth. Her sister Polly, suggested she returned to London and mostly because her latest toy boy had absconded leaving her and yet another dodgy joint fiasco. Hazel didn’t fancy being her older-sister’s live in maid but she didn’t half miss her beloved Hackney.  
  
Hazel enjoyed her twenty-two year’s near enough always in Yorkshire. She had married a Scouser who’d moved as a seventeen-year-old for work and her son was born and bread Yorkshire. But deep down she was a Cockney and needed her proper home comforts. Polly and her dodgy knee was exactly what Hazel needed. That and copious amounts of Pie, Mash and Liquor.     
  
———  
  
Hazel had settled to life back in Hackney with her sister, Polly. Everything had slotted back into place really well and found a vacancy at the local college as their new Art Teacher, she had really enjoyed her first term but was glad to have her free time again for the summer. Just 2 weeks of her freedom and she was already fed up, bored of her own and well, her sisters company. Unfortunately, she hadn’t saved up quite as much as she’d want for a break and she had only been back on British soil for what felt like five minutes. It turns out the holiday sessions teacher had taken ill and Hazel was their only hope without the extreme rate of pay for an agency supply. Hazel accepted, it was only 2 days a week and it was more about fun and expression than college curriculum. She was excited. The holiday activity sessions pulled in quite a crowd from the college but also non students could join the ease their summer boredom and make new friends.  
  
Her colleagues knew about Jackson. She always talked about him and how he would’ve been turning twenty-seven over the summer break. Little things that would remind her own him or memories they had shared together, she would be open and share them with her work family. She always had a smile on her face when talking about “my boy”, she was so proud of the man he’d grown into, but always sad that she couldn’t just tell him how much she loved him or annoy him one last time.    
— — —  
  
“So Hazel, are you all ready for the holiday sessions?” Asked Jenni, the Head of Faculty at college.  
  
“Yes Jenni, love. I’ve brought in some bits from home too, seen as this is more of an anything-goes free to do what the hell we like affair. I’m actually really looking forward to it, Jen. I dunno why I didn’t get on board in the first place, but I tell ‘ya what, I’m glad I’m here.” Replied Hazel, enthusiastically.  
  
“That’s brilliant Hazel, now something which I need to mention obviously, Kate was running these sessions before and has set up Facebook and Twitter pages to keep everyone up to date, posting pictures of the attendees while taking part, their creations at the end of the day to promote the sessions to the public, you know, that sorta’ thing. So she can hand it over to you to do all the posting. Is that okay?” Asked Jenni.  
  
“Facebook? Twitter? I’m not on those, Jenni love.” Replied Hazel with a snarled face.  
  
“Oh are you not? I think you’re probably the only person here not, haha! Oh well Hazel I’d do it myself but it just makes sense for the session leader to for a more personal feel and Kate was doing a brilliant job, it’s got lots of likes, followers, shares and retweets. It’s made the college look fantastic!” Jenni stated.  
  
“Likes, follows… Oh speak English Jen. I mean you know me, I’m young at heart. I adore young people, feel at ease with them but I’m just not bothered about telling people I don’t know that well when I’m on the toilet or washing my curtains. I send the odd text but I love a good phone call, but nothing beats a face to face conversation. I’m not doing the internet room, site thingies.” Hazel replied. Why wasn’t just about the Arts and Crafts anymore?  
  
“Oh Hazel, it would make my life easier and I promise I’ll show you everything until you’re comfortable. You might even enjoy it. Get to find and stalk all the people from your past and see what they’re up to now. It does either make you feel really good about yourself or I’ll admit, sometimes very shit. Hopefully good for you though. I’ll tell ‘ya what. Twitter’s a bit of a step so you just take pictures every session and I’ll do the Twitter and post what you’ve put on Facebook once we’ve got you up and running, eh? How about that?” Jenni reasoned.  
  
“Oh go on then, you’ve twisted my arm and made me feel guilty. I’ll do ‘ya bloody Facebook.” Hazel replied with a slightly false smile.  
  
“Right sit down and we’ll get your details up and running.” Jenni continued, relieved but also thinking - here we go.  
  
Jenni put Hazel’s details into Facebook, added a picture Hazel had on her phone to go as her profile picture, Hazel on a beach somewhere in a floaty maxi dress, cocktail in hand with a hot, tanned waiter. Hazel summed up in one image.  
  
“You know, even though it’s only being going about ten years, I bet there’s loads of dead people on Facebook, ‘cos people older than you joined and then, well they’re gone, some young too. And their profiles would still be on here.” Jenni said, randomly. Initially as a way of killing the silence as Hazel typed her details in very slowly. Jenni was bored now.  
  
Hazel just turned her head and looked back at Jenni, empty.  
  
“Oh shit, Hazel I’m so sorry, I didn’t think, and so close to Jackson’s birthday and you’ve not long had his anniversary too. Oh I am an idiot. Oh Hazel.” Jenni replied, gutted and covering her mouth as a reaction to her shock. She then wafted her hand by her eyes as she start to cry and then leaned over to hug and comfort a slightly emotional Hazel.  
“It’s fine, you’re right. What does happen to their pages, profiles, timelines? Whatever you call them. Who knows?” Hazel replied and asked.  
  
“Normally family delete them but some keep them as a memory, people will look at their pictures and write them messages on birthdays and christmas.” Jenni answered.  
  
“Aaron, that was Jackson’s boyfriend. He deleted it. Instantly. Jackson didn’t have many pictures since his accident anyway. I don’t think he would’ve posted a lot, but he did do video diaries. That kept him going for a bit, until well, you know.” Hazel replied.  
  
“Do you still keep in touch with this Aaron?” Jenni asked, curiously.  
  
“No, not anymore. I did text him when I first left to go travelling. I would get a short reply maybe about a week later. He wasn’t a lad of many words was Aaron, just it meant a lot to me. I sent a few postcards to him too. But then it was a good few months after I left I just stopped getting texts back. Eventually, I rang his number, but it was no longer in use. And that was that.” Hazel replied, slightly emotional remembering her sons troubled boyfriend.  
  
“Aw Hazel. Eh I tell you what, like I said before, you should see if you can find him on here, how old would he be now?” Jenni asked.  
  
‘Erm… 24.” Hazel answered.  
  
“Exactly, he’s bound to be on Facebook. See what he looks like now, if he’s got a boyfriend. That sort’a thing.” Jenni said.  
  
“Oh, I don’t know. I would like to see how he is, how he’s getting on, I just want to make sure he’s happy I guess.” Hazel replied.  
  
“Exactly, he’d never know you’d looked. Unless you wanted to get back in touch with him?” Jenni asked.  
  
“Part of me does, part of me doesn’t. I was far too attached to him by the end. Trying to have him replace Jackson, it wasn’t normal. But a catch up would be nice, just once, just so I’m no longer thinking - I Wonder what Aaron’s up to…”  Hazel replied.  
  
“Right, let’s have a look.” Jenni beamed.  
  
Hazel typed “Aaron Livesy” into the search bar, but nothing came up.  
  
“Nothing.” Hazel said  
  
“Maybe he isn’t on here then, that or he’s changed his name. He might’ve got married.” Jenni joked.  
  
“Could’ve changed it to Dingle. Makes sense. I didn’t know much about his Dad, they weren’t in contact anymore, something about an argument with his Step Mum, who knows. But the Dingle’s, wow what a brood.” Hazel replied, curious to find him now she’d started and got her hopes up.  
  
Hazel typed “Aaron Dingle” into the search bar and up popped a profile, she clicked on it.  
  
“Is this him?” Jenni asked.  
  
“Yeah, it is. He looks great. Always did think he should grow his hair. And he’s got a nice beard.” Hazel replied, smiling.  
  
“You think that’s his boyfriend, it says he’s in a relationship.” Jenni asked.  
  
Aaron’s profile picture was a recent one from Wales. Of him and Robert in their casual clothes, a signature Aaron hoody, Robert a leather jacket with a scenic background but clearly looking in love with content smiles on their faces. Hazel also laughed at his cover photo which was of him and Adam, sat on a bonnet of a car in high vis jackets, arms folded and pouting. That gave her a good giggle. She was glad it looked like him and Adam were still friends.  
  
Aaron Dingle  
  
**Co Owner at Holey Scrap**  
**Lives in Hotten**  
**In a relationship with Robert Sugden**  
**From Hotten**  
  
She looked throughly and noticed the relationship - Robert Sugden. SUGDEN.  
She vaguely remembered Victoria and Andy had a brother, so maybe this was him. It had to be.  
  
Hazel clicked on the about tab to see more of Aaron’s profile.  
  
**Date of Birth 5 January 1992**  
  
**Past work had Mechanic at Dingle Automotive’s**  
**Studied at Hotten College**  
**Went to Hotten High School**  
  
She returned and clicked on Robert’s profile, she had to see if he was Victoria’s brother. Robert’s profile picture was also a one of him and Aaron but this was different the seemed more dressy but still casual and Hazel thought it looked like The Woolpack, the background setting seemed familiar from what seemed a lifetime ago.  
  
Robert Sugden  
  
**Co Owner at Home James Haulage**  
**Investor at Holey Scrap**  
**Lives in Hotten**  
**In a relationship with Aaron Dingle**  
**From Hotten**  
  
Again, Hazel clicked on the about tab to see more of Robert’s profile.  
  
**Date of Birth 22 April 1986**  
  
**Past work had Estate Manager at Lawrence White Farming Machinery**  
**Went to Hotten High School**  
  
“You alright there Hazel, having a good stalk.” Jenni asked.  
  
“Wait a minute, how do I find out if he’s got a sister?” Hazel asked.  
  
Jenni took the mouse off Hazel and directed the page to his family where only one name appeared - Victoria Barton, sister.    
  
Hazel clicked on Victoria’s profile, she could see her picture of her and who she thought was Adam and low and and behold her profile under Victoria Barton was her maiden name in brackets - (Victoria Sugden) Her cover picture was her and Adam on their wedding day with Aaron stood beside Adam and Finn stood beside her.  
  
“I knew it, Aaron’s boyfriend is the brother of Vic… and Andy. I knew them well and Vic is now married to Adam, Aaron’s best mate. Wow I’ve missed it all. And this Robert, he's 30! Aaron clearly likes an older man!  
You know what Jenni, I think I will message him. How do I do it?” Hazel responded and asked.  
  
“Oh give it here…” Jenni replied, where she went back to Aaron’s profile and clicked the message button where the little message box appeared.  
  
Hazel began to type…  
  
Hi Aaron, back in London. Work have got me on here and I couldn’t help but look for you. Hope you are keeping well, you look really happy. It would be lovely to catch up sometime. Take care, Hazel x  
  
And off it sent.  
  
———  
  
Aaron and Robert were enjoying a free back room of The Woolpack watching the TV on the sofa as Chas and amazingly Charity were both working the bar. Liv was with Gabby, unfortunately or fortunately, they couldn’t decide what’s for the best. And Noah was at football and palmed off with his friends parents for the night, typical Charity.  
  
“This film’s shit.” Said Robert, shaking his head.  
  
“What, it’s not that bad.” Aaron replied.  
  
“I will go as far to say it’s the worst film I’ve ever seen.” Robert replied.  
  
“It’s only about twenty minutes in, Robert.” Aaron stated, smirking and shaking his head.  
  
“So, my minds elsewhere, it’s not got me hooked, has it?” Robert replied.  
  
“Your mind’s always elsewhere, sex addict.” Aaron responded, still smirking  
   
“But you love it.” Robert replied.  
  
Aaron didn’t say anything he just squeezed Robert’s thigh as they were nested on the sofa as is phone chimed and vibrated on the table by Robert’s, their beers and snacks. Aaron picked up his phone and looked, in case it was Liv.  
  
“Alright?” Robert asked.  
  
“It’s a Facebook message, from Hazel Rhodes. Hazel.” Aaron replied.  
  
“Wow.” Robert sat up from his lounging position on the sofa. “What has she said?” Robert continued, asking.  
  
“Hi Aaron, back in London. Work have got me on here and I couldn’t help but look for you. Hope you are keeping well, you look really happy. It would be lovely to catch up sometime. Take care, Hazel, kiss.” Aaron answered.  
  
“What are you gonna do? Are you going to reply? Do you want to meet and catch up with her?” Robert asked. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos, they've made me so happy! I was so nervous about posting this! Chapters won't be as long as the first from now on, so here's a teaser to move things on! x

Hazel sat in the college office with her boss Jenni, all set up on Facebook, ready for the holiday Art and Craft sessions to begin the following morning. She wasn’t one-hundred percent sure of what to do for the Facebook page, but she thought if she got it spectacularly wrong, Jenni might leave off and do it herself, mischievous she knew, but she’ll gave it a good go. Of course now she’d found Aaron on Facebook and sent him a message which she was slightly regretting now ever so. Maybe things should just be left in the past and not dragged up, but then again, they were a massive part of each others lives and in an intense situation at that.  
  
“So how will I know when, or if he replies back?” Hazel asked Jenni.  
  
“I’ve logged you in on your phone, so you’ll just get a notification like you would a text.” Jenni responded.  
  
“Not that I get many of them, Jen.” Hazel replied sarcastically. She liked a good phone call or face to face, remember!  
  
Jenni went back onto the message conversation to see that Aaron had still not read it.  
  
“He hasn’t read it yet, don’t worry he might be busy, or of course he’s seen the full message closed it so to avoid you.” Jenni replied.  
  
Hazel turned her head again to do another one of her “unimpressed” looks.  
  
“Yeah that’ll be it, why change the habit of a lifetime, well a habit of 4 years anyway.” Hazel stated.  
  
“Sorry Hazel, he might be mulling it over, thinking what to reply, also he might’ve honestly not even seen it yet. I hope you do hear something though, he’s a grown man now, shouldn’t be acting like a kid, for anyone.” Jenni replied.  
  
“Thanks love, fingers crossed, we don’t even have to meet up just one message will do me.” Hazel replied.  
  
“Try not to think too much about it, we’ll log this computer off and I’ll give you a lift up home, treat you to a Latte on the way back too, eh?” Jenni said, trying to cheer Hazel up.  
  
“Great, thanks again.” Hazel replied.  
  
———  
  
“I’m just, it’s just a shock. Just seeing her name again too. Weird, I suppose this time of year, she’s thinking about him. Well, she’ll always be thinking about him, you know what I mean?” Aaron replied, genuinely shocked at the communication.  
  
It wasn’t that it wasn’t welcome, just weird how much his life had changed since then and if he did reply and it lead to meeting up, what would and wouldn’t he say?  
  
“Yeah, it’s understandable. So are you ‘gonna?” Robert reassured and asked.  
  
“Yeah, I guess, I haven’t opened it, I’ve just read it from the lock screen, so she won’t see that I’m kinda avoiding her. About replying, I will, I just need to… build it up a bit… ‘Wonder how she found me though? What with me changing my name and not having ‘Livesy’ on, anywhere.” Aaron replied.    
  
“She just must’a guessed the next name you might have is Dingle, she’ll have tried ‘Livesy’ first though and thought ‘oh I’m not giving up’ seen as you’re young, she thought that you must be on Facebook.” Robert replied.  
  
“Yeah, sound’s like her, never gave up on anything. She used to text me, after she left. I’d reply eventually, though it wasn’t top priority. Like had stuff going on then. Adam and Cain and then I started seeing Ed, so it didn’t seem right. Then of course I moved to France, had to get rid of that number so, that was that.” Aaron replied, moving back to sit on the sofa with Robert after being stood up from the initial shock of the message.

"I would meet up with her though, sometime. I kinda' want to now she's brought it up and it's right in front of me. Now that I'm in a really good place, there's us, oh she'd love the scandal of that, but the whole trial thing, it'll break her heart but she'd be proud of me. She'd love you for, saving me and us giving Liv a better life." Aaron continued, right front the heart, honestly.  
  
“Anyone would be mad not to be proud of you. And I'm up for another person loving my irresistible charm." Robert replied, to which Aaron rolled his eyes and giggled. "What about: Hi Hazel, yeah I’m good. How are you? Catching up sometime, sounds good to me. Look after yourself. Aaron, kiss.” Robert suggested.  
  
“Yeah sounds alright, good in-fact.  Mr smarty pants - how did you get so, nice and sensible?” Aaron agreed and made a joke.  
  
“You, weirdly. You ‘chilled out. And somewhat chilled me despite being… hot.” Robert replied, smirking.  
  
Aaron rolled his eyes.  
  
“So should I send it now or leave it, a bit longer, mull over it? Don’t ‘wanna look too eager, ‘cos I’m still not one-hundred percent sure but I should keep her out of her misery.” Aaron asked.  
  
“Send it after the time it takes to drink another beer, type it out now though, you might not get there otherwise.” Robert laughed.  
  
“Okay…  Hi Hazel, yeah I’m good. How are you? Catching up sometime, sounds good to me. Look after yourself. Aaron, kiss.” Aaron said as he typed it out, planning to leave it the time it took them to have more beer, except…  
  
“Oh I’ve fucking sent it… Well that’s done then. Hi Hazel, shit Hazel…” Aaron replied.  
  
“Oops, oh well, drown your sorrows?” Robert replied.  
  
“The last moments of peace, I feel.” Aaron said.  
  
Aaron had told Robert how, intense and loud Hazel was so Robert understood instantly, loud and clear. Fitting.  
  
———  
  
Hazel had enjoyed her Latte with Jenni, they didn't speak about Aaron once, Jenni knew to leave it and Hazel didn't want it brought up. Instead of getting that lift off Jenni straight away, Hazel opted to browse the shops before returning home to Polly. Avoiding the temptation to be glued to her phone was hard work. She had her eye on a turquoise vase and then a mauve footstool but all she could think about was Aaron's reply. She went in her bag expecting to see nothing, but she realised she hadn't turned her phone off silent mode. So she didn't get the notification that Aaron had in fact, replied.  
  
**Messenger: Aaron Dingle**  
  
Hi Hazel, yeah I’m good. How are you? Catching up sometime, sounds good to me. Look after yourself. Aaron x  
  
Hazel smiled. A part of her sons life she lost may be coming back to her, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More soon, I'm enjoying writing this. x


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the continued love for this story. This chapter is a bit longer than the second and I hope I've done it justice. x

Aaron and Robert continued to watch this “really shit” film. Robert knew it wasn’t as bad as he had originally made out he just wanted Aaron all to himself, in their bed, while they had a free house. Robert could sense Aaron was slightly uneasy about a potential reunion with his former mother-in-law. Would you cal her that? He supposed. The went through so much together and had an intense relationship and experiences together. He knew the biggest change in Aaron’s life, the one that made it nearly that she didn’t find him, his name change. It was just down to Hazel’s guess work and her knowledge of how family orientated the Dingle’s are, or were. Things had gone a bit different since Zak and Lisa’s separation and his upcoming wedding looming.     
  
”I know you’ll nervous about her finding out about Gordon aren’t you? It’s okay though you’ve got me, you can do and get through anything.” Robert asked.  
  
“Yeah, thanks. I know she’ll ‘wanna know why I changed my surname. And I can’t lie ‘cos I’m not doing that anymore, It’s weird she’s just now the only person that’s been in my life, closely, that doesn’t know, well apart from Ed, but…” Aaron replied.  
  
“We’ll leave that there’ shall we?” Robert joked. “No but seriously, it’s okay you know.” He continued.  
  
“Like, obviously I want her to understand why I was so messed up and self loathing and where the ‘cough- self harm’ stuff came from, it was always there. It’ll break her heart, but then I think it’ll make her make sense of it all and she’ll just think I’m really strong… But I don’t really want another person looking at me different and feeling sorry for me. Especially when I was with her son and he didn’t even know, it’s just a weird situation.” Aaron replied.  
  
“Yeah, I get that. It isn’t the most conventional situation but when have any of us been conventional? But you are so strong and she’ll proud of you like all of us are, she’ll see you as family again, like you’ve never been apart. For never meeting the woman, it get that from her. She’ll be so happy you found strength and courage and are living your life, happily. It’ll give her comfort for all the hurt you’s went through.” Robert responded, showing affection.  
  
“I never thought I would ever and you’ve been a big reason and factor of that. I’m pretty fucking lucky, but you can rest your ego there.” Aaron replied, to which Robert smirked. “Look, I’m not gonna say we live in each others pockets day in-day out again, she’s living in London again anyway, I’m just saying we catch up, me be honest, for her to see I’m happy. I’ve came out of the other end of it, finally and that Aaron DINGLE’S life is pretty amazing.” Aaron stated.  
  
“Yes, let’s drink to that.” Robert replied, smiling.  
  
“Yes, let’s!” Aaron responded.  
  
Liv walked through the door eating a packet of crisps. That girl could and often did eat for England.  
  
“Oh good, you’re not doing it.” Liv said but rolling her eyes at the touchy feely-ness that had come naturally from beer and Robert being very proud of Aaron. They both rolled their eyes at her comment.  
  
“How was your night?” Aaron asked.  
  
“Good, yours?” Liv replied.  
  
“Wow, you really are like a younger me. Yeah good.” Aaron said, laughing.  
  
“We watched a really shit film.” Robert added.  
  
“We watched a really shit film.” Aaron replied to Roberts smirk for the repeat of his quote. “And, well you remember me telling you about Jackson, and his Mum, Hazel?” Aaron continued.  
  
“Yeah.” Liv replied.  
  
“Well she’s been in touch on Facebook, wanting to meet up. Just waiting for her to reply. Just thought you might like to know that.” Aaron said, thinking she probably wouldn’t give a toss.  
  
“Oh, yeah, wow. That’s lovely. Aren’t you like a so much more stronger and more confident person since then? She’ll be so proud of you. Like everyone else round here is. It’ll be good for you’s to see each other again.” Liv replied, smiling beaming.  
  
“Aw, Liv.” Robert added.  
  
“No problem.” She replied turning to face Robert, continuing to smile.  
“Why don’t we put a non-shit film on?” Liv suggested.  
  
The pair of them just looked at each other and laughed. Ah family.

  
———  
  
Hazel returned home, Polly was upstairs asleep, probably one too many glasses of Chablis and by glasses she meant a whole glass bottle too many.  Deciding it was now or never, she picked up her phone and read Aaron’s reply over and over again and started, she wasn’t sure how maybe she could do this Facebook lark after all, but she started to write a reply, and clicked send. Job done. We’ll see what comes of that suggestion.  
  
Aaron’s phone chimed and vibrated on the table again.  
  
“Oh is that her?” Liv and Robert both asked, in unison.  
  
“Yeah…” Aaron responded and read out her reply message…  
  
**Messenger: Hazel Rhodes**  
  
My friend at work typed out our first message so no idea what I’m doing. How about I jump on a train to Leeds the next weekend we’re both free? Grab a coffee or a bit of dinner and we just have a good catch up chat? I’d love to see you and that head of hair of yours, finally! Maybe your bloke too? My number if you want it is: 07xxxxxxxxx Lot’s of love son x  
  
“You aren’t doing anything this weekend!” Liv yelled.  
  
“Alright, gobby. I’ll suggest it, she might be busy though. Again, I don’t ‘wanna look too eager.” Aaron replied to Liv and then turned to face Robert and state his worries.  
  
“Deep down I know you really want to see her, and show us off too of course.” Liv replied.  
  
“Yeah, the quicker the better, it’ll stop you worrying over it, anything for an easy life. I bet though that if she was busy this weekend she’ll make herself not. It’s been her idea to see you anyway, she’ll not want to wait any longer knowing you're up for it straight away.” Robert added.  
        
“Yeah, you’re are right. This weekend probably is a go. And I was just thinking as you’re both a massive part of my life now, you get one, you get all of us, you two meet her too then she gets to see the real me?” Aaron suggested.  
  
“Exactly, give her a ring now, then we can settle down with another film us three.” Robert replied.  
  
Aaron dialled the number Hazel gave him in her message.  
  
Hazel got a fright at her now un silent phone, ringing from an unknown to her phone book number. Deep down she hoped it was Aaron but could easily be a PPI, new boiler or solar panel cold caller.  
  
———  
  
“Hello…?” Hazel answered.  
  
“Hello Hazel, it’s Aaron.” He replied.  
  
“Oh my darling, you don't realise how happy… How are ‘ya son? It’s great to hear your voice again.” She replied, excitedly.  
  
“I’m really well, really great Hazel and it’s great to hear you too…”  
  
“I bet you didn’t expect yourself saying that again?” She joked.  
  
“Ha something like that maybe..” He replied.  
  
“I hope I didn’t freak you out getting in touch, ‘outta the blue like this?” Hazel asked.  
  
“No, no It’s fine, look about meeting up one weekend, I’m, well we’re free this Saturday if you are, saves waiting ages worrying or being excited, whatever we feel more.” Aaron wondered.  
  
“Yes, love. That would be brilliant. And we’re? Ooh is this your bloke too?” Hazel responded, asking.  
  
“Yeah and another little person. No, I’m not a Dad, it’s my little sister Liv, she’s 14. Me and Robert that’s my.. boyfriend. We’re her guardians now. Long story, we’ll talk about it Saturday. Yeah?” Aaron answered.  
  
“Yes, I’d love that.” She replied.  
  
“I know a nice place in Leeds, near the station for your train. I’ll text you the details and arrange a time and we’ll meet there, yeah?” Aaron suggested.  
  
“Yes, love, brilliant. I can’t wait.” Hazel replied.  
  
“Great, message and well see ‘ya soon.” He said.  
  
“Yeah, that's great. Thanks love, take care, all of you. Bye.” Hazel continued.  
  
“And you, bye, see ‘ya Saturday.” Aaron ended the call.  
  
———  
  
“Saturday.” Aaron said to Robert and Liv after ending the call with Hazel.  
  
The family got comfortable on the sofa to watch a non shit film.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. An emotional reunion coming up soon! x


	4. Chapter 4

After the call ended Hazel was very excited to be finally reuniting with Aaron, but also curious to meet to mysterious and formerly AWOL Sugden brother, Robert who now was Aaron’s boyfriend. But one thing Hazel couldn’t get her head around was Liv and she wondered what had happened to make Aaron and well, Robert, Liv’s guardians. Had her parents, Aaron’s Dad and her Mum, died? Gone to prison? Thoughts were running through her head.  
  
Was this a reason why he’d changed his surname? Was the Livesy surname now shamed? It’s not as if in the 2 years she had known Aaron previously his Dad was at all part of his life and she knew he was not in it for a good few years prior to that. She had asked Paddy and all he said was Aaron was thrown out for his violent temper towards his Step-Mother. What must’ve happened to give those boys custardy of a teenage girl? She wondered. Saturday couldn't come quick enough to get her answers. But one thing she was sure of. She seemed so proud of Aaron, whatever the situation, he and his boyfriend had stepped up and provided a home for his teenage sister. Much like what Paddy had done for him.  
  
———  
  
Liv was falling asleep on Robert’s shoulder on the very cramped sofa as the film hadn’t quite ended. It was almost closing time and for Chas and Charity to be heading in to the back room themselves or upstairs to bed. Aaron did love the image of his little sister drifted off on to Robert also how innocent this made her look, yes Liv and innocent. He couldn’t quite believe it either.  
  
“Right, bed you, missus.” Aaron said to Liv as he was tapping her gently on her opposite shoulder to the one now on Robert’s arm.  
  
“Oh…” replied waking up and yawning.  
  
“Exactly. Good night.” Aaron replied.  
  
“Night.” Liv said as she did as she was told and headed upstairs.  
  
“And about, this. Not a word to my Mum?” Aaron asked Robert.  
  
“Yep, everything you’ve told me about the past. Yes just between us until we’ve met and caught up.” Robert replied understanding everything perfectly.  
  
“Right answer.” Aaron said kissing Robert.  
  
The sounds of Chas and Charity edging closer to the backroom was enough for Aaron and Robert also to head for bed.  
  
———  
  
“Look about telling Hazel, I don’t think I should be quite so honest.” Aaron stated.  
  
“Oh…?” Robert replied.  
  
“I will… I just don’t think the ‘R’ word is right for her to hear. What do you think?” Aaron asked.  
  
“The ‘R’? Oh right… erm, yeah. I understand and agree. So what just like… abused then or…?” Robert understood and asked.  
  
“Yeah I think so, we’ve done all the legal stuff and that’s what I’ve kept inside and in my head all these years, I don’t need to say it again, especially not to a woman in her fifties, over food and drinks. You reckon?” Aaron answered and then asked.  
  
“Yeah, I think you thinking and suggesting this is very admirable and yeah, whatever you feel comfortable with telling her is fine by me. It’s not my decision, it’s yours. But if that’s what you want to go along with then of course I’m proud even more so for you thinking about her feelings when you don’t have to. When you’re making another massive decision and not worrying about yourself. I love you, so much.”  
  
Aaron smiled and replied. “I love you too.”  
  
———  
  
Aaron, Robert and Liv we’re up and ready to head into Leeds to meet up with Hazel. They had all decided to let Liv arrive a bit later, giving them both time to let Hazel know what’s been going on over the years. Liv was happy with “twenty-quid” as a softener. Chas knew nothing about the “meeting-up” just as Aaron wanted.  
  
“I’ll need to stop for petrol on the way.” Aaron's saying to Robert as Chas came down to set up the bar, she’d enjoyed a Saturday lie in.  
  
“Ooh, where are you’s off to today? Didn’t think you’s had anything planned.” Chas asked.  
  
“Leeds.” Aaron replied, honestly. Even though there would be agro if he told the exact truth, he could lie to his Mum either.  
  
“We promised Liv and fancied a changed of scenery too, to be honest.” Robert added.  
  
“Ah, lovely, enjoy yourselves.” Chas replied, smiling.  
  
The three piled in Aaron’s VW ready for their journey to the city.  
  
“I’m actually shitting myself now, my head’s ‘gonna be ringing and I can’t even have a drink.” Aaron stated.  
  
“It’s too late to back out now, and you’re not the only one’s head that will be ringing, I’ve never met the woman but I already know how much she loves the sound of her own voice. By the way, we’re both having a pint, then you can relax and have a drink, I’ll drive home on one.” Robert replied.  
  
“Thanks.” Aaron replied, rubbing Robert’s knee from the drivers to the passenger seat.  
  
“Any more affection and the twenty quid will be doubled.” Liv said slowly, informing them of the devilish ways.  
  
“Remember, nice to meet you Hazel, mind your ‘P’s’ and ‘Q’s’ no telling tales, Olivia.” Robert told Liv.  
  
“You joking, Aaron says she’s the gobbiest cow we’re every ‘gonna meet and you tell me that?” Liv replied.  
  
“Yes, but she’s earned the right to be gobby, I just don’t want you showing us up, we can do that all on our own, thank you.” Aaron explained.    
  
“Alright, Hi Hazel, nice to meet you I’m Liv, I’m a goody-two-shoes that does everything Aaron and Robert tell me to, pfft, yeah right.” Liv replied.  
  
“Urgh, just be good, she loved me when I was a total nightmare, so god knows what she think’s is turning up. Right away we go, now or never…” Aaron said.  
  
———  
  
Their eyes all met in the busy-but-not-crowded bar restaurant. Hazel smile, like the Cheshire Cat, beaming.  
  
“Oh Aaron, my love. It’s so good to finally see you again.” Hazel said instantly going to hug him. Aaron happily accepted, smiling himself too.  
  
“Hazel, good to see you too.” Aaron replied before then pulling away from the embrace in unison.  
  
“This is Robert, my boyfriend.” He pointed to Robert on his right.  
  
“Robert-Hazel-Hazel-Robert.” Aaron said, awkwardly.  
  
“Nice to meet you Hazel.” Robert said holding his hand out to shake.  
  
“And you Robert. Lovely to meet ‘ya.” Hazel replied shaking his hand and patting his shoulder.  
  
“Where’s your sister? Liv?” Hazel asked, looking at Aaron.  
  
“Yeah, Liv. She’s on her way, we’ve left her looking round the shops. We just thought we’d tell you the background without her here. She doesn’t need to hear all of it, again.” Aaron stated.  
  
“Oh alright love. I have been wondering what’s gone on. Shall we get some drinks and find a table?” Hazel replied.  
  
Hazel wanted to know the nitty-gritty straight away but they also wanted to be nosy on their relationship and find out how and when they got together.  
  
“So you two, obviously, I know you’re Andy and Victoria’s brother. So how come you got together?” Hazel asked Robert.  
  
“Erm well Robert came back, similar time I did. I had been living in France. Long story short, Adam set fire to the garage after John died and I covered for him, took the wrap and went and the run. I had met someone, he was moving to France to went there with him…” Aaron started.  
  
“Oh okay. Right.” Hazel responded.  
  
“Me and a, pal, Adam’s cousin, brother. Whatever had been doing some, jobs for Robert. He joked that I fancied him, sat down and thought about it and turns out I actually did fancy him.” Aaron continued.  
  
“You didn’t know I was gay then though did ‘ya?” Aaron asked Robert  
  
“No I didn’t.” Robert replied  
  
“So when he found out I was gay, he eyes lit up. ‘Cos baring in mind he’d moved up to Home Farm with his Fiancée, a woman. Basically he couldn’t resist me and well…” Aaron explained.  
  
“Oh, like that was it.” Hazel asked.  
  
“Yeah so we kinda had this affair behind his wives back, ‘cos yes he did end up marrying her, even though I tried to stop him cos he was a massive… div back then. We’re not proud of it. It got ’til I was fed up of being his dirty secret bit on the side. He wound me up so much that I outed him, us to his wife and well she threw him out but he was begging her for forgiveness still denying who he really was and it just pee’ed me off so much that I hated him so much.” Aaron finished.  
  
“Nice and simple getting together then.’ Hazel replied, laughing. “Oh, you boys, we’re gonna have fun here.” She continued giggling.  
  
“He got shot, I got put away for it. He got me out ‘cos he finally realised he was getting nowhere with his wife and decided he wanted me back.” Aaron added.  
  
“Bloody hell.” Hazel replied. To which they all laughed.  
  
“We’ve been properly together now, without many hitches nearly, what four months?” Aaron stated.  
  
“Yeah, since April.” Robert added.  
  
“And so has Liv been with you’s since then?” Hazel asked.  
  
“Yep.” The both replied nodding in unison.  
  
“So, about that? What happened to make you, young lads, her guardians? Is everything okay? What’s gone on? It’s been going through my mind since you told me.” Hazel wondered.  
   
“Yeah, we thought it would’ve, and naturally rightly so. So obviously, I’ve changed my surname, took my Mum’s and well, everyone else’s. Liv hasn’t been Livesy for over seven years now too. Sandra, her Mum gave them both a whole new one, Flaherty and they moved away, after they split.” Aaron stated.  
  
“Her and your Dad.” Hazel asked.  
  
Aaron gritted his teeth and breathed out at the name “Dad”. Robert comforted Aaron’s hand on his lap, under the table to which Aaron thanked him with a smile.  
  
“You see, the thing is. My Mum and… him got back together last Christmas. He came back as Diane’s cancer came back and he also had cancer so they both ended up having chemo together. He had time to think about everything… and he came back. Mum was smitten like they were fourteen again and I went into self destruct mode. Self harming again. I got into trouble and I stupidly let him give me an alibi.” Aaron stated.  
  
“All because your Mum and Dad got back together…” Hazel asked, confused.  
  
“I cut so bad, I ended up with sepsis. I wouldn’t have been here now if it wasn't for Robert. He found me and got me to hospital. We weren’t together, not even friends anymore at this point. But he saw how vulnerable I was and thought I was worth saving.” Aaron continued.  
  
“Oh love.” Hazel replied.  
  
“You see Hazel. The reason I went into self destruct at the fact that he was back, with my Mum, wanting to buy the pub. I’d blocked him out for seven years. Learned to live, without it there, everyday…” Aaron continued.    
  
“What? Did he hurt you?” Hazel wondered.  
  
Aaron nodded. “He abused me from the age of eight…” breathing in an out “Until fourteen, he tried at sixteen but that’s when I pushed him away and Sandra discovered and I attacked her, that’s when they threw me out.” Aaron finished. “That’s why, that’s why I’d have rather been dead than him living where I was safe, again, finally.” Aaron finished.  
  
“Oh my darling…” Hazel said as she broke down into tears and sobbed. Holding her hands out to join Aaron’s. He half smiled with his tears.  
  
The both nodded to get up and embrace again properly where they both were sobbing, for Hazel to  say. “I am so proud of you, for telling me this. It must’ve took guts and I am so so proud of you my darling.” She kissed him on his cheek and they both sat down again.  
  
“So I gather you told Robert after you were better? Did you wonder why he was self harming?” She asked him both, moving her head to each bloke and ask their individual question.  
  
“Yes, I made him and then naturally I wanted him to report it to the police, which he was having none of. I confronted him the day after, which he denied, making out Aaron had false-memory syndrome. He made me almost doubt him, bastard. ” Robert replied.  
  
“Please tell me you did go to the police?” Hazel asked.  
  
“Yeah, it went to trial, in April. He denied it again, obviously. Making out my former football coach had been a nonce. Tried to make it out that it was him and I was just getting revenge on him.” Aaron replied.  
  
“Oh sweetheart.” Hazel replied worrying he wasn’t believed.  
  
“Sandra and Liv really helped…” Aaron continued.    
  
“Oh no he didn’t…?” Hazel worried.  
  
“No no god no, they helped him be found guilty for the past and how he manipulated Liv into being against me, us. And he was sentenced to eighteen years.” Aaron replied.  
  
“Oh son, that’s brilliant. So he’s in prison?” Hazel asked.  
  
“No, he topped himself. Coward.” Aaron stated.  
  
“Oh darling.” Hazel replied touching Aaron hand on the table again.  
  
“It’s okay. I’m okay, we’re okay.” Aaron replied.  
  
“Well these drinks are very empty, so it’s my round, same again?” Hazel asked to which they both nodded. She headed to the bar.  
  
“I’m so proud of you.” Robert told Aaron, hugging him. Aaron just smiled and breathed Robert in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final chapter of this fic! I've wrote thousands of more words than I ever thought I would. It's been really enjoyable and your kudos and comments have made me smile so much. There's a few things in this chapter I don't believe or say agree with myself from a character but I think it's how they would feel, I won't spoil it by saying but I don't want a misunderstanding :) Hope you enjoy and it's a good farewell xo

Hazel returned from the bar to their table with the second round of drinks. She felt guilty at just dismissing other things Aaron had told her. She intended to rectify this. A man she had know died when? She imagined a good few years back for Aaron to have time to live away, return and then embark on shenanigans with Robert. And a women she thought of as a friend once-upon-a-time had been ill with cancer again.  
  
“Sorry just to, John died? And Diane’s had cancer again? Oh how awful.” Hazel asked.  
  
“Yeah, him and Moira were in a car crash, not long after you left. It was awful, Adam didn’t deal with it great at all, hence the setting fire to the garage. Turns out though, John wasn’t actually his biological Father, his brother, James is. So he’s gained these 3 brothers/cousins.” Aaron explained.  
  
“And yeah, they caught it early, she’s doing brilliant now.” Robert replied. Deciding not to mention Chas’ involvement in the diagnosis.  
  
“Oh blimey, never a dull moment. And that’s good to hear love, lovely woman. I’m so glad she’s on the mend.” Hazel replied. To which Robert smiled.  
  
“So how are your Mum and Paddy?” Hazel asked Aaron.  
  
“Me’ Mum’s good, she’s had a tough year, obviously. She was outside with Robert when he got shot and she didn’t cope with that very well, she was diagnosed with PTSD, she went for therapy. It was a build up of lot’s of things that happened while I was living away in France, she shooting made it come to a head. Then after the trial she was struggling again so she’s just back at home, back to normal again now after some more therapy. We’ve got a really great bond and relationship now.” Aaron explained.  
  
“Oh my darling, the poor thing. But that’s good to hear she’s back to normal and I’m so glad you’s are getting on well, it makes life easier when families get on.” Hazel replied.  
  
“Yeah, about Paddy. We’re not exactly talking much at the moment. He’s not really a big fan of Robert. Think’s I can do better. Didn’t like the way he treated me and the affair element. He’s living in Germany right now, him and Rhona split. Turns out he was having and affair, with Leo’s teaching assistant. Funny that. They wanted to adopt and I was their reference but I found out so I said they weren't suitable. But the woman he was having an affair with was killed. They tried to piece it back together but, Rhona couldn’t trust him anymore, so he’s working in Germany. I miss him, the old Paddy but things had changed. I hope one day, we’ll be okay again. But I don’t know, we’ll see.” Aaron explained, emotionally.  
  
“Oh darling, turns out you don’t really know what anyone’s really like, do ‘ya. He was such a saviour for you too. I suppose you’re being all domestic and family’ed with Rob now, it’s alright if I call you Rob? You don’t need to be sat waiting for him to man up.” Hazel said not really asking Robert more telling him she will call him Rob! Robert just smiled. She really could talk.    
  
“So I have been being nosy and see you’ve got you’re own business, Aaron.” Hazel asked.  
  
“Yep, Holey Scrap. When Adam came out of prison we both wanted to start up a business, originally a taxi firm, but we couldn’t get licences with our criminal records so after getting rid of Vic’s boiler we came up with the idea for a scrap yard. This one invested, basically to hide how much time he wanted to spend with me.” Aaron explained, pointing at Robert.  
  
“Oh yeah, Mr Moneybags, eh?” Hazel replied. To which they all smirked. Aaron checked his phone conscious Liv had been away long enough.  
  
“Do you wanna go and meet up with Liv, she say’s she's on her way from Trinity?” Aaron asked Robert.  
  
“Yep.” Robert replied, standing up and rubbing Aaron’s shoulders affectionately as he left the table.  
  
As Robert was out of sight. “He’s really lovely, looks a lot younger than he is, very baby faced, doesn’t look his age at all.” Hazel stated.  
  
“Haha alright, he isn’t ancient.” Aaron replied, laughing.  
  
“Older men are where it’s at.” Hazel stated.  
  
“I thought you always said ‘younger men are where it’s at’, though?” Aaron quizzed.  
  
“Any men are where it’s at, my love. Especially at my age.” Hazel replied.  
  
“Very true.” Aaron said, smirking.  
  
“Oi, cheeky.” Hazel replied. “So, your Step-Mum? Did she struggle with everything?” Hazel asked.  
  
“Yeah, Liv said she’s been on pills for years and doesn’t really get on very well, day to day. She would always be moving, towing and throwing Liv. After the trial, she wanted to move them both the Dublin, just as we’d reconnected and we’re getting on really well. Liv didn’t want it, I didn’t want it so I persuaded her, Me Mum, Robert into her staying and, it’s been a nightmare, at times. But the right decision.” Aaron explained.  
  
“I’m glad you’ve got everyone. You deserved it. You’ve grown into such a strong, courageous, very lovely man Aaron, it’s great to see.” Hazel stated.  
  
“Thanks Hazel.” Aaron smiled.  
  
“So do you and Robert well I guess all three of you live toegther?” Hazel wondered.  
  
“Yeah, at the pub. It’s not ideal, but we’re just making sure, we can live together and are right for each other. Especially with Liv involved too. Like I say, she’s been moved around enough.” Aaron explained.  
  
“Very mature.” Hazel responded.  
  
———  
  
Robert caught up with Liv  
  
“Finally, bloody hell what you been buying? You better not’ve nicked our credit card again.” Robert yelled to Liv at her arriving near to the pub from the shopping centre, carrying several bags.  
  
“No, just been saving.” Liv replied.  
  
“I find that hard to believe.” Robert stated.  
  
“What’s she like then?” Liv asked.  
  
“She’s lovely, but could very easily talk the hind legs off a donkey twice over and then maybe again. Oh but she hasn’t said her trademark motto yet, so we might get it especially when you turn up.” Robert replied.  
  
“I said to myself, I said Hazel.” Robert and Liv both mocked in unison to what Aaron had told them.  
  
“Shhh, now behave you, now when I see her, I’m probably ‘gonna laugh.’ Robert smirked.  
  
———  
  
“So, enough about me. You travelled the world then?” Aaron asked.  
  
“Yep, South America, Asia, even some of Africa. It was beautiful. There’s a massive world out there Aaron. But when you’re happy and in love, I understand, home is where the heart is.” Hazel replied.  
  
“I can’t imagine living in anywhere but Yorkshire now. Like France was okay, but, it wasn’t my choice. Well, it was just not, MY choice.” Aaron stated.  
  
“I get it.” Hazel replied.  
  
“So, you mentioned you had to make a Facebook for work and that’s what got you curious about me, see if ‘ya could find me and what I was up to? What you doing now? You back teaching again?” Aaron asked.  
  
“Yep, local college. A Levels, BTEC’s, evening classes. I was on sick leave cover for the holiday club, but that’s mainly the public, disabled or troubled kids. It’s been great, only done my first few days this week, but I’ve loved it. I’m bloody knackered though.” Hazel answered.  
  
“Ah no, you didn’t have to do this weekend then, especially with the long train journeys today, could’a just chilled today, silly.” Aaron replied, feeling guilty.  
  
“No, don’t be daft. The fact that you’d offered the first weekend, suggested it straight away, I couldn’t turn you down, have your other arrangements get in the way for little, old me. Anyway, the long train journeys and some exhaustion this weekend more than make up seeing you.” Hazel stated, happily, affectionately touch Aaron’s hand again. He smiled, but felt like maybe letting her back in might now be healthy for them all. Aaron wondered where Robert and Liv had got to, the past few minutes had actually felt like hours for an anxious-sometimes-socially-awkward Aaron.  
  
The missing pair arrived back and walked into the pub. Robert introduced Liv to Hazel.  
  
“This is Liv.” Robert said moving his arm in the air, his hand flat, his fingers pressed together to form a palm, moving from her head to toe, well her wait at least, as a form of introducing her to Hazel.  
  
“Oh hello.” Hazel said to Liv.  
  
“Hello Hazel, nice to meet you.” Liv replied, smiling.  
  
“Well aren’t you so like your brother? I can see it immediately.” Hazel stated.  
  
“That’s what everyone says.” Liv replies.  
  
“So what do you like doing? Hazel asked Liv.  
  
“I ‘dunno. Stuff.” Liv replied.  
  
“Stuff?” Hazel replied.  
  
“Yeah, I ‘dunno just stuff.” Liv said, getting agitated but trying to behave like she had been told. She didn’t want to ruin this for Aaron after all.  
  
‘Hmm, yeah you don’t just look like him either. Proper little female-mini-me Aaron. ‘Like going back in time.” Hazel replies, giggling.    
  
The group spent a good amount of time enjoying their pub food and just making normal, everyday small talk that flowed well and naturally. Now the strong background chat was out of the way. It was just about the present and how the found each other right now.  
  
“I Wonder. If we could stay in touch. I don’t mean everyday, or even every week. Just every now and again. ‘Cos like I’ve said. I’ve had a really lovely day and, I ‘dunno, we feel like family.” Hazel asked.  
  
“Well we are, in a weird kinda way. But yeah, not to get sick of each other, but there for chat when we need it and maybe more of these a few times, a year?” Aaron replied and suggested. He didn’t want to sound harsh but did worry it could be damaging being too involved.  
  
“I think that sounds brilliant.” Hazel replied, smiling.    
“This calls for a toast, to family, however weird and wonderful, mismatched and surprising they may be.” She continued.  
  
“To Family!”  
  
“I Wonder if I could, it was my plan to visit Jackson. I’ve gave myself time before my train. I don’t have to have you take me, I can catch a bus. I just can’t be so close and not visit him.” Hazel asked.  
  
“You don’t have to ask, you have every right and I’m not having you go on your own, you can come in my car. I mean Robert’s driving, but it’s still my car.” Aaron replied, laughing.  
  
“Thanks love.” Hazel responded with a smile. “I do want to pop and get some flowers first, is that okay?” She asked.  
  
“Yeah of course.” Aaron replied.  
  
Aaron wasn’t ‘gonna lie, it was an awkward thought, Hazel being in his car all the way back to their home, Emmerdale Village but he felt it was the kindest, most maturest thing to do. Aaron had a new attitude to life, he was a more chilled out, relaxed and of course, happy person in the second-half of 2016. And he was actually so glad Hazel was seeing this new-and-improved Aaron.  
  
———  
  
So Aaron had been right, I was a bit awkward at times. He sat in the passenger seat and Hazel sat behind Robert so Aaron could at least turn around and try and make eye contact while speaking to her. The thing was they had talked and talked a lot and as lovely as it was, the conversation had maybe, very definitely dried up. In-between what was now just small talk he was talking bits and bobs with Robert. Flirty banter with smirks and smiles between the pair and thank god for him having a decent up-to-date radio in his old car. Music helped ease awkward silence. They were finally “home”.  
  
“I’ll leave you to it then, Hazel.” Aaron told her, to be with her son. The son she missed desperately.  
She didn’t reply, just giving a short smile. “Come down, back to the pub after if you want to say a proper goodbye?” Aaron stated but it was more a question. Hazel nodded.  
  
Hazel approached Jackson’s grave, she had her flowers in both hands ready to place them down.  
  
“Hello my beautiful boy. I know it’s been unforgivably too long, but I’ve been off travelling the world, don’t ‘ya know?” Hazel said, touching Jackson’s headstone after kissing her hand, she laughed into a small cry but ended her intro with a smile.    
  
“It’s been so good to see Aaron today. He so strong and a fantastic man these days. You’d be so proud of him. If only maybe his Dad had come back earlier, he wouldn’t have had to keep the secret for this long. You would’ve understood and been great for him sorting his head out. I know that for a fact, my darling. Robert’s very different to you, that’s a good thing.  
  
I wonder what you’d make of him. Likes the finer things in life, but he does seem very dedicated and loyal to Aaron but his type get bored easily, don’t they? His little sister, she’s Aaron cut down alright. Imagine them both in a mood at the same time? Phew well it doesn’t bare thinking about. at He didn’t exactly stay out of trouble, not that that’s a shock. But it seems like he’s chilled right out and ‘manned up. You didn’t pick a bad one son. Turns out he’s one of life’s good guys, after all.”  
  
Hazel smiled at her little summary.  
  
“It doesn’t matter wherever in the world I am, you’re never far behind. But it feels ‘blooming good to be back face to face with you, my boy. I miss you, everyday. And I love you, unconditionally. Until next time, darling” She smiled again kissing her and and the grave stone for the second time.  
  
———  
  
Aaron, Robert and Liv had meanwhile arrived back at the Woolpack, via the private entrance. Liv went straight upstairs to put away her new purchases from the day. Chas had clocked them and asked them again about day.  
  
“Hey, you’s have a good day?” She asked Aaron, and Robert.  
  
“Yeah really good. Have you got a few minutes?” Aaron replied and asked Chas.  
  
“Yeah, course. Sure Charity and Bailey can manage for a bit, could murder a cuppa.” Chas hinted to Robert, smiling.  
  
“I’ll…” Robert got the hint and pointed to the kitchen area and filled the kettle before putting it onto boil. He retuned and sat on the kitchen table with Aaron and Chas.  
  
“Today, wasn’t random. Leeds, wasn’t random. There was a reason.” Aaron started.  
  
“Okay…” Chas followed.  
  
“Hazel got in touch, on Facebook last week and we met up today.” Aaron came out with, too easily.  
  
“Oh wow.” Chas replied.  
  
“Oh good, you're not angry?” Aaron asked, slightly surprised and perplexed.  
  
“No, course not love, just a bit shocked and well, you’re brave, thought that was long gone, history. But you’re a grown man and it’s not just about you anymore, you're a family now.” Chas replied.  
  
“Yeah, thank you first of all, Mum. This has gone way better, quickly than I ever thought. It’s never gonna be history though. We were a massive part of each others life. Okay, we’ve been away longer than were were in but, she was curious and I think, well over the initial shock, I shocked her at how normal I am now and chilled out. I actually think she’s quite proud of me.” Aaron stated.     
  
“She’d be mad not to be. She always was too, what you did. You’ve always thought of others over yourself.” Chas replied, rubbing her hand on Aaron’s.  
  
“And well yeah, we’re a family now. I want them to see what made me who I am today and for her to see who I really am today. And it went great.” Aaron replied.  
  
“That’s great love and I glad you did this for you and the three of you as a family. Never mind her, I am so proud of you, every minute of every day.” Chas said tearing up.  
  
“What about you?” Chas asked Robert “How did she find you and did she make your ears bleed?” She continued laughing threw her few small tears.  
  
“She found out ‘shenanigans’ entertaining and yeah a little bit. Just a passionate lady with a lotta love out there for everyone.” Robert replied.  
  
“About right I’d say.” Chas replied with a her straight but pouty face.  
  
“We dropped her over at Jackson’s grave, I mentioned her coming for a drink but I dunno.She not want to fuss, today’s been quite intense already for her.” Aaron said.  
  
“We’ll go into the bar then.” Chas replied, standing up with her cuppa instantly heading for the door.  
  
“It’s like you ‘wanna see her to something?” Aaron said smirking.  
  
“Yeah, maybe I do. Today’s been positive for you, I wasn’t always that nice to her in the past, obviously, I had my reasons but I’m a different person now too, so I’d like her a drink on the house and a thank you.” Chas stated.  
  
Aaron and Robert made eye contact and smiled as Chas’ understanding reaction.  
  
Chas got them both a pint which they started to drink as Hazel slowly came through to door to the bar. Chas didn’t want to over power Hazel, although she over powered any and everybody.  
  
“Hazel, good to see you.” Chas smiled.  
  
“And you Chas, you’re a sight for sore eyes.” Hazel replied.  
  
“What can I get you? On the house, as a thank you, a long awaited one too.” Chas asked.  
  
“A Pinot Grigio would be lovely.” Hazel replied.  
  
Chas smiled and signalled for them to go to the other end of the bar for a quick private chat.  
  
“I just wanna say thank you for today. It’s helped Aaron show and prove who he really is now and obviously a lot of reasons why things happened in the past. And also I’m sorry for maybe what I said or did in the past, I don’t think I was in order a lot of the time, but now he’s out the other side of it, well I’m lucky.” Chas said.  
  
“Yes, you are. And thank you too. Cheers.” Hazel replied and cheers Chas as she had poured her own glass of wine to join her.  
  
Hazel had enjoyed her trip down memory lane to her old stomping ground which held so many fond but also heartbreaking memories. She needed to do it and was glad she did.  
  
“I’m gonna head for that bus. I checked the times. Thank you for today. I don’t have to wonder anymore.” Hazel said to Aaron, Robert and Chas to the bar, tapping Aaron on his shoulder.

“Thanks to you too. I’m glad it’s gone well for us all. Safe journey home.” Aaron replied giving Hazel a hug.  
  
Hazel left the pub and breathed a positive and smily sigh of relief.  
  
“So proud of you…” Both Robert and Chas said almost in unison.  
  
“Weird…” Aaron commented with his signature ‘what’ face and into his pint.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading - come check me out on Tumblr @thisdamndesire :) x

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to leave it like that! ;) The next chapter has been written so I won't make you wait too long! Hope you did enjoy though. x


End file.
